


The Empath and The Sorcerer

by lita



Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [40]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Humor, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Beer, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Male-Female Friendship, Past Torture, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Survivor Guilt, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, stephen strange has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: Mantis was looking for what Quill called “the best thing ever that Terran has ever produced and other galaxies and planets have no such delight” in the New York Sanctum's pantry and found out that her reluctant host couldn't sleep either. They found out they were not that dissimilar. Perhaps they could help each other out.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Mantis & Nebula (Marvel), Mantis & Peter Parker, Mantis & Peter Quill, Mantis & Stephen Strange, Mantis & Thor (Marvel), Nebula & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange & Thor, Stephen Strange & Wong, Thor & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582364
Comments: 52
Kudos: 35





	The Empath and The Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> -Unbetaed and not a native speaker so please kindly point out any mistake  
> -Warning: bad metaphor and humor

Mantis walked out of her bedroom to find something that Quill called “the best thing ever that Terran has ever produced and other galaxies and planets have no such delight”, a dark bitter brown velvety liquid, stopped at the doorway and stared at her host who had dressed in grey pajamas (she knew about pajamas because Nebula was a fan—she said they were so comfortable but she said she would kill her if she ever told anyone). He was meditating in the middle of the pantry and the red thing that Drax called “the blanket of death” was lifting him up.

She was not sure whether to enter as she really didn’t want to interrupt. But it was too late, the red cape, no, the red cloak —her host had insisted it was a cloak— used a corner to wave at her and another to poke him in the arm.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her.

She wrung her hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I thought no one else was awake. I could come back later.”

Her host uncrossed his legs and beckoned her to come in. He walked to the small round dining table in the middle of the room, sat on one of the chairs, and asked her to join him.

Quill told her never “stare at a gift horse in the eyes”—a phrase that confused her because she thought it meant never challenged a horse but it was supposed to mean she should be grateful with whatever she was offered (Terran phrases were so confusing)—so she quickly joined him because as far as she knew Doctor Strange was a busy man and he hardly had the time to be sociable. She would be lying if she said she was never intrigued by the man since their collaboration on Titan. She sat on the chair opposite him.

“What do you want to drink Miss Mantis?”

“Just Mantis, Doctor Strange.” She was equally confused and appalled by Terran formality. “I’d like the dark liquid you offered to us when we first came to visit you.”

The Guardians arrived on Terran two days ago. Peter wanted to visit his mother’s grave and caught up with his grandparents. Thor wanted to visit Valkyrie in New Asgard. Naturally, Rocket wanted to tag along. Groot never left Rocket’s side since their return from being dust. Drax said he would like to see the hometown of his angel, besides it would be way more interesting than visiting old people and a grave. He was lucky Peter didn’t hear him. Nebula wanted to visit Morgan Stark. Mantis wanted to join her but Nebula said it was personal as she needed to say something to Morgan. In that case, she would join Thor. He just smiled and said he knew the right person to accommodate her. New York was more fun than New Asgard with a lot more things to see.

Three hours after they landed, Thor, Nebula, and Mantis appeared in front of the New York Sanctum Sanctorum. Before they even knocked, the front door swung open by itself. Doctor Strange floated down the stairs to greet them at the feet of the stairs.

Mantis was truly impressed so she clapped her hands. Nebula just rolled her eyes. Thor took three big steps and engulfed the doctor in one big hug. She was glad that Thor was back to his normal weight when they first met. Otherwise, given the sorcerer’s slight frame, he might be crushed.

“Sorcerer Doctor Strange, it’s great to see you. I hope destiny has no dire plan for me anymore.”

Since his upper arms were enclosed in the embrace, Strange flailed his lower arms and mumbled something on Thor’s shoulders.

Thor realized what he had done, released the good doctor, and stepped back.

It was Strange’s turn to roll his eyes. (Mantis really needed to learn to do that as Nebula seemed to learn that gesture from Tony Stark. It seemed Terrans liked to do that a lot.) “If you ever engulf me again, _I_ have dire plans for you.”

Thor boomed with laughter and clasped on the doctor’s shoulder. “Like what you did to my brother. That was what I learned from Stark called a classic.” He seemed to remember what happened to Loki and sobered up. He released his hold on Strange.

She noticed that Strange’s expression shifted from annoyance to sympathy. It was a micro expression but she could easily pick up from his energy. He said, “Do you need my help? Is there something mystical going on in one of the galaxies you visited?”

“Can a guy just drop by to visit his friend?”

“We barely know each other. If there is no mystical threat, I’m a very busy man. I believe you know your way out.”

Mantis really didn’t want to be stranded in a planet she barely knew. She used what little Peter said “puppy dog eyes”. As far as she knew, it was about widening her eyes which was super easy and biting her lower lip. “Please, I have nowhere else to go.” It was true for her case.

Her trick seemed to be working as she could sense that Strange emitted that sympathy again. “Fine, you can stay for some beverage then you should leave.” He walked toward the back of the Sanctum and assumed his guests would follow suit. He was right.

He brought them to one of the Sanctum’s many libraries. One the far-left side of the wall there was a fireplace with some small fire going on without any log. The current weather was not cold but she could appreciate the aesthetic. The room looked well lived in. There were a lot of engraving on the wall. The right and far side of the room were lined with bookshelves full of tomes. He motioned them to sit on the sofa that could accommodate three people with its back facing the fireplace while he chose to sit on a single high back sofa facing it.

Thor chose to sit on the left side while Nebula sat on the right side which left her no choice but to sit in the middle.

Strange steepled his fingers together. She noticed the slight tremor in his hands but the small and polite Peter told her that she should not point at something different from usual because people didn’t usually appreciate it. He asked, “Ladies and gentleman, what beverage do you want?”

Thor grinned. “I’d like that infinity beer like the last time.”

Strange rolled his eyes and suddenly Thor was holding a mug full of beer.

Nebula said, “I'd like the warm velvety smooth with brown color drink that our Peter has introduced to us. He said it’s the best Terran drink especially with marshmallows inside the liquid but he never actually got it for me.”

Strange lifted his left eyebrow. “Do you mean hot chocolate? Sure.”

As soon as he said that, Nebula was holding a glass with brown liquid with white and pink soft small round squishy cakes floating in the middle. She sipped a little and her face had become less angry which meant the drink was good.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Mantis quickly said. She was rewarded with a similar glass. She sipped it. It was indeed the best thing she ever tasted. It was warm, smooth, foamy, and a little sweet. She instantly felt more comfortable after a sip. She tried to chew on the pink floaty cake. It was very sweet and she really liked it.

What impressed her even more was whenever she finished her drink, her glass was suddenly full again. She knew what Thor meant by infinity beer now.

Strange was having a cup of what she knew little Peter called tea. She was not sure which type but it smelt refreshing.

After her third glass, Nebula fifth, and Thor eleventh, they finally felt that it was enough. As soon as they put down their glasses, they vanished.

Their host put his hands on the arms of his sofa. “So what can I help you with?”

Nebula and Thor looked at her. She was not surprised about Nebula’s reaction but she was surprised with Thor’s. She thought he liked to talk. She swallowed her saliva. “Thor is going to New Asgard to visit his people. I’m not allowed to come. Nebula is going to visit Morgan Stark and its personal so I can’t come as well. Thor suggested that I come to stay with you for a couple of days.”

The doctor stared at them in turn. “Did he? Why couldn’t you bring her?”

Thor finally replied. “I’m not sure the condition of New Asgard. I meant it was OK for the rabbit and the talking tree plus Drax to tag along but it might not be a nice place for a lady.” Mantis was surprised to be referred as a lady but she guessed it was right since she was female. “The Avengers doesn’t a proper headquarter anymore so I know no one else except you on Midgard. Besides, you’re powerful enough to protect her in case anything bad happen and you’re very knowledgeable about Midgard and especially New York.”

“I promise I won’t bother you as I know you’re very busy,” she quickly added.

Strange straightened his back and drew a long deep breath. “I’m afraid I’m going to regret it but yes, you can stay. Please don’t touch anything unless I say it’s safe. I don’t want another repeat of opening a portal to Memphisto’s realm as Parker carelessly touched and turned a porcelain vase I put in the corner of the second floor library.”

“I promise I won’t touch any porcelain vase or any item I’m not sure of. Thank you very much.”

That was how she ended up in the Sanctum and found out that her host couldn’t sleep either.

**Author's Note:**

> -I know that was a flimsy excuse for Mantis to be in the Sanctum. I want to write their conversation but I had fun describing their visit to the Sanctum so it became more than one shot. It was meant to be a prompt for someone to write their interaction but since nobody wrote it so I wrote it myself. The next chapter will be their conversation. Hopefully there will only be two chapters.  
> -I know it's difficult time for everyone. It seems like 2020 is designed by Thanos. Please stay safe and remember to wash your hands. If you need to talk, my inbox or comment section is always open.


End file.
